


He’s a Magic Man

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, High School, M/M, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/03/18: “kit, free, prince”This might be my already getting into the Halloween spirit.I don't actually mention BHHS specifically but I imagine this set in their high school years and they're the same age.





	He’s a Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/03/18: “kit, free, prince”
> 
> This might be my already getting into the Halloween spirit.
> 
> I don't actually mention BHHS specifically but I imagine this set in their high school years and they're the same age.

Since dating the young warlock Stiles, Derek Hale’s life had never been better.

For example, Derek’s mom told him to clean out the garage, so Stiles put a glamour on the junk, making the whole kit and kaboodle invisible.

Jackson Whittemore’s Porsche got a flat every time the spoiled brat berated Derek for spending his free time with a freak like Stilinski.

Sure, a werewolf hanging out with a witch’s son might get him classified as a familiar, but as long as he didn’t have to bow before the Prince of Darkness, Derek couldn’t be happier with his boyfriend Stiles.


End file.
